


Quiet In The Library

by iphis17



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, POV Third Person, PWP, Public Sex, dialogue and description, kinkmeme fill, not very good communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do hush, Tanith dear. You are in a <i>library</i>, after all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the twenty-fourth day of November in the year 2012.
> 
> Based on [this](http://skeletondetectivekinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1787.html?thread=6139#cmt6139) prompt on the Skulduggery Pleasant Kinkmeme, the prompt being "Tanith/China, cunnilingus". 
> 
> I think that really says it all.

“Do hush, Tanith dear. You are in a _library_ , after all.” China’s tone is serious, as are her cool blue eyes, but she couldn’t possibly be entirely disapproving, not with the things she’s doing with her mouth after speaking those words, so Tanith just grips the edge of the bookshelf a little tighter and focuses on the feeling of China’s tongue against her flesh and the way her own heart is juddering in her ribcage.

Tanith manages to keep her voice tucked away for a while, mindful of the fact that they are indeed in a public area— _does it count as a public area if China owns it?_ Tanith wonders abstractedly—even though the library is a large one, and the section of books around them is far from popular, and disturbance is unlikely.

Tanith’s voice does get away from her, though—hardly a surprise, considering how much practice China must have had over the years, a thought sends a chill shivering right through Tanith's spine—and when China pulls away a little, Tanith gasps.

In answer, China treats her to a glare and separates herself from the blonde’s skin completely.

“I wasn’t joking, Tanith,” she says, voice warm and somewhat amused despite what she’s actually saying. “Hush.”

Abashed and not daring to speak, Tanith nods and takes her hand from the bookcase to wipe some of the sweat from her forehead before China resumes her ministrations, and then Tanith’s hand shoots right back out because her legs are suddenly feeling singularly boneless.

This time Tanith does manage to keep quiet, more or less, locking her jaw and closing her eyes as she tips over the edge into ecstasy while China continues to milk the orgasm out of her, and if Tanith thought she felt boneless before, she didn’t know the half of it.

Once Tanith has been suitably tidied into a state of semi-presentability, China leads her out of the aisle, careful to make sure that the blonde doesn’t see the silencing sigils carved onto the book-cases. Considering Tanith’s current state of mind, this is far from difficult.


End file.
